When setting driving positions in motor vehicles, use is generally made of a selector lever in the region of the centre tunnel, by means of which lever the respective driving position is moved into the corresponding position by tipping the selector lever.
Selector levers are also known on the dashboard, in the region of the steering wheel axle, and they also permit the driving position to be selected by adjusting the selector lever.
In this context, the selector levers are usually connected mechanically to a valve actuator in order to be able to set the driving position hydraulically in the transmission.
This cannot be used in modern vehicles, such as, for example, in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles in which, at least temporarily, it is possible to drive electrically, because a hydraulically actuable transmission is required in such vehicles. However, even in vehicles with an internal combustion engine, the possibility of selector levers as an operator control element is very expensive and inflexible.